Les petites théories de Plume: Game of Throne et Narnia
by Plume de Zebre
Summary: Deux mondes magiques, une auteure qui y pense trop, une théorie qui pointe le bout de son nez! Évidemment, je me devais de la partager! Je vous présente aujourd'hui une théorie qui sera sans doute approfondie dans les temps à venir! *J'ai mis vieille Nan en tant que personnage, imaginez juste que c'est elle qui vous raconte cette théorie :D *


**Bonjour a vous tous ! Aujourd'hui voit ma reprise dans les fanfictions, mais avant cela, j'ai un petit quelque chose à vous présenter.**

 **Tout est dans le titre, c'est parti d'un délire de ma pauvre tête malade, maiiiiis je pense que ça se tient ! N'hésitez pas à me dire dans les reviews quelque chose à améliorer, un autre point commun, voire d'autres théories !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Théorie de la corrélation entre le monde de Narnia et Game of Throne**

Je me permets donc de vous exposer une théorie que j'ai trouvé, structurée et rigoureuse.

Sur quoi, me direz-vous ? Hé bien, tout simplement que, bien que d'auteurs, d'époque et de mondes différents à certains aspects, que je montrerais bien sûr par la suite, je pense que les mondes de CS Lewis et de Georges RR Martin sont liés.

Sur quoi je me base, me demanderez-vous, d'un air suspicieux, au-dessus de votre chocolat chaud ou de votre bol de ramen ?

Pour commencer, j'ai remarqué certaines choses troublantes. Oui je me trouble facilement, un peu comme une eau calcaire peu recommandable à la consommation, mais passons.

Je suppose que tous les fans de la première œuvre connaissent le blason d'Aslan, le créateur de Narnia, le lion par excellence, animal non apprivoisé, parlant, fils de l'empereur d'au-delà les mers, chef du camp de la lumière si on puis dire, celui qui permettra aux enfants Pevensie de régner et de faire connaître à Narnia un âge d'or qui, dans l'œuvre de Lewis, sera vite révolu.

Dans le second chapitre du monde de Narnia, « le lion, la sorcière blanche et l'armoire magique », le Père Noël, figure emblématique n'étant pas apparu dans l'hiver centenaire frappant Narnia depuis la venue au trône de Jadis, une sorcière des neiges représentative de tous les maux de ce monde, offre à Peter Pevensie, l'aîné des Fils d'Adam et des Filles d'Eve, une épée et un bouclier, où est représenté un lion rouge rampant sur fond argenté (dans l'adaptation cinématographique) ou sur fond blanc (dans le livre).

La maison Lannister est une maison puissante. Et elle sait le faire sentir. Comme lors de la répression sanglante de la rébellion de la maison Reyne de Castamere, par exemple.

La maison des Reyne est une maison riche, puissante, reconnaissant comme suzerain les dominants du royaume de l'Ouest, les Lannister. Le premier roi siégeant à Castral Roc, leur château, avait une dame Reyne comme épouse, ils les ont servis durant de nombreuses batailles, notamment celle de la berge du Lac, durant la guerre de succession nommée « la danse des dragons », par exemple.

Tout va bien, me direz-vous, sauf que cette maison a voulu clamer son indépendance. « Dans un manteau doré, ou un manteau rouge, un lion a toujours des griffes », dira le triste hymne de la maison des lions, suite au matage de la rébellion et au massacre de la maison Reyne par Tywin Lannister.

Ce ver nous parle évidemment des blasons des deux familles, représentant tout deux des lions. Par la même, Lord Roger Reyne affirme ainsi son égalité face aux Lannister, sans oublier d'ajouter que « mes griffes sont tout aussi aiguisées que les vôtre. »

VLAM COMME DIRAIT MA MEILLEURE AMIE CA ENVOIE DU PATÉ SA MAMAN LA PROSTIPUTE.

J'en viens donc aux lions, symboles et blason des deux familles. Celui des Lannister est doré, à l'instar de leur standard capillaire, sur champ bordeaux, tandis que celui des Reyne est rouge... Sur champ argenté/blanc.

Cette première corrélation entre le blason d'Aslan et des Pevensie, et celui des Reyne, me mène à penser que les Hauts Rois et Reines de Narnia ont eu une descendance...

Je passe maintenant à un second élément, passant d'un domaine à un autre. Je veux parler des demeures des enfants d'Adam et Eve et de la forteresse des Lannister.

Dans Narnia, Cair Paravel est le château protégeant les 4 trônes sensés accueillir « la chair d'Adam et les os d'Adam », autrement dit les Hauts Rois Peter, Susan, Edmund et Lucy, inaugurant l'âge d'or de Narnia. Il sera finalement détruit durant l'oppression calormène, et l'ensemble de ses habitants massacrés, peu avant les événements du livre « La Dernière Bataille ».

Cair Paravel est dépeint comme un château haut perché, construit sur une falaise tombant à pic dans la mer. Il est situé à l'est du pays.

Je passe maintenant au château de Castral Roc. C'est une forteresse bâtie sur un... roc (que c'est étonnant) plongeant dans la mer. Il fut construit par Corlos, de la maison Castral, afin d'y abriter sa famille. Un jour, un homme nommé Lann le Rusé parvint à s'en emparer par rouerie, et y fonda sa propre maison noble, les Lannister, qui règnent depuis lors sur les terres de l'Ouest. Jamais le Roc ne tomba aux mains des ennemis, y compris les Targaryens et leurs dragons.

Le fait est que ces deux châteaux ont une situation géographique qui pourrait être similaire. OUI JE SAIS QU'IL Y EN A UN A L'EST ET L'AUTRE A L'OUEST OKI ?

Je m'explique : dans le cas où nous savons que les enfants Pevensie arrivent en plein hiver centenaire qui régresse avec leur venue, au nord de Narnia, non loin du château de la sorcière. Pour la première bataille de Béruna (qui m'a toujours fait rêver étant petite dans le premier film), ils doivent se diriger vers le camp d'Aslan, au sud, afin d'être placé sous la protection du lion.

Sachant qu'ils font un voyage nord sud, en inversant les points cardinaux selon leur position, l'est se retrouve à l'ouest et vice versa. Donc Cair Paravel se retrouve bien à l'Ouest.

Ajoutons à cela que sur la carte donnée par Lewis, le château est à l'est, mais que sur la carte de la bataille de Béruna, que nous pouvons entrevoir entre la scène du sacrifice d'Aslan et celle du début de la bataille, la château est situé... à l'Ouest.

Je passe a un second bâtiment.

Suite a la déchéance de la sorcière blanche, il fallut aux 4 Hauts Rois et Reines des années afin de pourchasser ses alliés et fidèles. Notamment les mauvais géants, certains sorciers, certains animaux... Ceci les menèrent loin dans le Nord de Narnia, et aboutit, peu avant leur disparition, à la construction d'une muraille, afin de les séparer du pays des géants, et des terres sauvages, enneigées et désolées au-delà.

Ça ne vous rappelle rien ?

Cette muraille n'est pas sans rappeler le Mur séparant le Sud du Nord de Westeros, sans oublier ses habitants... Et je ne vous parle pas que du peuple libre, nommés sauvageons par ceux qui vivent en dessous du fief de la Garde de Nuit.

Passons maintenant à une dernière similitude. Les habitants d'une autre essence qu'humaine des deux mondes.

Narnia en regorge. Faunes, fées, dryades, minotaures, centaures, géants, sirènes, animaux parlants, êtres invisibles serviteurs de sorciers, de magicien, et encore, ce n'est que ce qui sont apparus dans les films ! Fiers habitants libres de Narnia et d'Archenland, ou bien esclaves sous la dynastie Telmarine ou dans le royaume Calormen, ils sont partout, absolument partout, essence même de cet univers : la magie. Et encore, je ne me suis arrêtée qu'aux films, car une pléthore de créatures, mais aussi de pays et de monde morts sont figurés dans les 7 livres de Lewis. Arrêtons-nous pour l'instant aux représentations cinématographiques.

C'est un fait, Narnia est bien magique, mais Westeros et Essos le sont tout autant.

Des dragons de la Khaleesi aux marcheurs blancs, des géants aux enfants de la forêt, des vervoyants aux sorciers rouges au service de R'hllor, dont la plus célèbre conseillait Stannis Baratheon et venait de la sombre et mystérieuse contrée d'Assaï, des corneilles à trois yeux, des changepeaux, et, selon Osha, la sauvageonne au service des Stark, « bien pire que des géants au-delà du mur », on ne peut pas dire que ces contrées sont dépourvues d'un folklore et de créatures diverses et variées.

Des similitudes peuvent être relevées toutefois.

Nous pouvons d'ores et déjà remarquer des liens non entre les géants des deux contrées.

Vivant au nord, dans un endroit rude, froid et enneigés, capable de constructions et de parole, au service de personne et censés être des légendes.

Idem pour les dragons. Espèce semblant complètement éteinte à Narnia, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit garçon découvre le trésor de l'un d'entre eux et en devienne un lui-même, puis, lors de « la dernière bataille », lorsque Aslan décide d'anéantir Narnia, devenue une terre imparfaite et corrompue. Les dragons sont apparus en masse d'un volcan, trop vite au vu du temps accéléré, Narnia devenant une terre vide et désolée. Ils s'anéantirent eux même ou décédèrent de vieillesse dû à l'action du géant Temps.

Les dragons sont censés avoir disparus depuis plus de 150 ans sous le règne de Robert Baratheon, et cela fait plus de temps encore qu'est tombée dans l'oubli la manière exacte de faire éclore les œufs, de dresser ces créatures, leur mode de vie, tout fut affabulé, oublié. Jusqu'à ce que Daenerys Targaryen dépose des œufs, obtenus en cadeau de mariage, tout autour du bûcher de Mirraz Mazz Durr et de Khal Drogo, et qu'elle ne rentre dans le feu, accueillant ses « enfants », Drogon, Viserion et Rhaegal, faisant d'elle une concurrente non négligeable pour le droit à la couronne.

Les deux espèces semblent avoir des origines mystérieuses, les uns venant d'une île au-delà les mers, les autres venant sans doute de la contrée d'Asshaï, voire des contrées de l'Ombre situées au-delà. L'anatomie joue également, les deux espèces étant décrites comme tétrapodes, leur membres supérieurs étant des ailes (l'adaptation du « passeur d'aurore » n'ayant pas respecté, faisant d'Eustache un dragon quadrupède, alors que dans le livre, l'auteur nous délivrait une description tétrapode du reptile).

Un détail me mets en doute cependant : les œufs. Nous n'avons pas d'informations précises sur le mode de reproduction et de naissance des dragons narniens, ni d'ailleurs d'informations précises sur leur mode de vie, a part qu'ils amassaient un nombre considérable de richesses, qu'ils aimaient ça. Hé ouais, les nains noirs et rouges de Narnia n'aimaient pas tant les richesses que ça finalement, les dragons narniens n'étant pas s'en rappeler un autre reptile emblématique...

Nous pouvons en dire autant sur les faunes et les enfants de la forêt. D'abord habitant tout le continent, ils furent combattus, persécutés et réduits en esclavage tour à tour par la sorcière blanche, les Calormènes et les Telmarins pour les uns, par les Andals et les premiers hommes pour les autres, menant à un stade proche de l'extermination dans le cas des deux espèces.

Physiquement parlant, nous retiendront l'aspect frêle des deux espèces, ainsi que la peau sombre de certains spécimens fauniques.

Ce qui nous intéresse le plus, c'est leur capacité à communiquer et à communier avec la nature.

Les faunes narniens sont, à l'instar de la mythologie gréco-romaine, des êtres communiquant avec la nature, y prenant garde, s'y adaptant, lui permettant de se développer, de croître, de vivre. D'ailleurs, la tradition des bacchanales y est représentée. Les faunes sont proches des dryades, qui sont les essences des arbres, autre attrait à la terre.

Les enfants de la forêt se nomment eux même « ceux qui chantent le chant de la terre ». Ils maîtrisent une magie en lien avec la nature, arrivent à communiquer avec les animaux, et arrivent à voir au travers des barrals, arrivent à s'installer dans les animaux avec leur don de vervoyance. Ils vénèrent des dieux sans noms, ceux des pierres, des lacs et des forêts... Un peu comme les déités mythologiques au-dessus.

Il est fort possible que les enfants de la forêt soient, à l'aide d'une période d'évolution à la Darwin, les descendants des faunes narniens, qui expliquerait aussi la disparition progressive des attributs caprins propres à la première espèce, ainsi que de la diminution de la taille.

Ces quelques éléments me portent à croire que Narnia, après sa fin du monde orchestrée par Aslan, aurait finalement revécu. Que des passages avec le « véritable Narnia » auraient été créés, dans plusieurs espaces allant des terres du Nord à Dorne en passant par les plaines Herbeuses, avec la magie, permettant aux habitants Narniens de créer les habitants Westerosis et Essosis. Que même des membres de la royauté Narnienne, des Calormènes, des Archenlandais, des Telmarins, sont venus peupler ce nouveau monde en tant que Reyne, Martell, Lannister ou Stark, les standards des familles correspondant aux descriptions physiques des familles royales sous autorité d'Aslan.

Cependant, il ne me semble pas que Martin se soit inspiré de l'œuvre de Lewis pour mener à bien le cycle du trône de fer. L'architecture narnienne et westerosi sont éloignées, l'une plus d'époque moderne, l'autre plus moyen-âgeuse. Le mur narnien est fait de pierre, tandis que le Mur est fait de glace, et est bien plus grand. Il y a la possibilité, bien entendu, qu'il fut élevé sur les vestiges de pierre.

Les blasons Reyne et d'Aslan sont différents, de par la position des lions, et de la double queue de celui de Castamere.

Des incertitudes quant à une possible évolution à la Darwinienne, ainsi que sur les animaux et les humains westerosis, entravent une possibilité de lien entre les différentes formes de vie.

Enfin, ceci n'est qu'une théorie. Théorie que j'ai essayé d'étayer le mieux possible.

J'en finis aujourd'hui avec ma théorie à la con, mais je vous embêterais encore avec si jamais j'arrive à l'approfondir, grâce à la saison 6 de GoT qui débarque actuellement ! *bien que le dernier épisode, le 7, m'ai déçue*

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu, et à bientôt !

Plume de Zèbre


End file.
